The Unforgiven
by Darkangel1986
Summary: 3 years after the death of Jean Grey, Storm still blames herself for her death. Meanwhile, Kurt lusts for her from afar. and how will they react when death may rear it's head once more? R for violence and sexual situations
1. The Aftermath

a new try on a kuroro fic...

I had a kuroro fic going before, but I decided I was greatly unhappy with it, and

abandoned the project. Anyways, it's 2 in the morning, so bear with me, because I've

decided to take another crack at it....here goes.....

Oh yeah, this is going to be a huge love story thing, so expect a lot of fluff, okay? Okay.

And it's slow in the beginning, but it'll pick up...I promise.

Epilogue:

It had been three years to the day since the death of a much loved member of the X-

men......Jean Grey. Teacher, Friend, lover.......After her death, all seemed to change, as

some relationships grew closer, some farther apart, and some dissolved altogether. Scott

had gone, left to only lord knows where, without so much as a second thought. Logan

stayed in the institute as Xavier's "right hand man", more or less. Kurt Wagner also

stayed in the mansion, hanging onto his new family, the x-men, with every single fibre of

his being. Storm also stayed, but became tired, withdrawn, and depressed. She stopped

teaching and spent most of her time in her room staring out of her window sorrowfully,

wondering how different it would be if Jean had lived. As for Bobby and Rogue? They

grew closer each and every day, teaching a lesson that all the x-men seemed in need of.

That love does, indeed, conquer all. Even tragedy.

CHAP 1

KRAKOOM!!!! The mansion's windows rattled at the sound of thunder. The subtle

pitter-patting of rain could be heard throughout each and every room as the clear drops

splashed against the windowpanes.

"Vater Unser en himmel"

BOOM! A single bolt of lightening stretched across the sky and hit a nearby tree with

such remarkable force that even Xavier stopped his class to stare out into the storm.

"geheiligt werde dein Name"

KABOOM!

"Dein Riche Komme, dein Wille geschehe"

KRAK!

"wie in Himmel so auf Erden!!!!" Kurt held his rosary to his chest, furiously

rubbing the tiny faux ruby beads that made up its chain, and rocking back and forth in

fear. He opened one of his citrine colored eyes and then the other, cautiously scanning the

darkened room. A small rumble emitted from the sky outside, and the rain's "pitter-

patting" slowed to a soft hum.

"She's done elf. You can stop hiding. It's over." A gruff voice drifted from the

doorway.

"Logan?" questioned Kurt, attempting to see him around the various furniture and

schoolbooks piled on top of each other and strewn about.

"Who else would it be? I sure ain't Xavier!" Logan shook his head in mild

amusement at the German's question of his identity. Honestly....who ELSE speaks as

raspy and tough as Logan does?

"ja. Of course. I am just tired, I think." Kurt tried his best to hide his

embarrassment. "uhm....Logan....do you think that.....you think that she is okay, yes?"

Kurt eyed the stairs leading to the bedrooms on the second floor, nodding towards one

particular bedroom that was isolated in the corner of the hallway, next to a large window.

"Ororo? Ah, she's always ok. She gets by good. She's been getting' by since

before I even showed up in this joint. She's just upset is all." Logan placed a cigar

between his chapped, cracked lips, and lit it with a match. "Hell......we ALL are." He

stumbled out of the room, leaving the heavy, sickening smell of cheap cigar smoke

behind him.

"here I thought I had...had gotten through to her." Kurt mumbled, still eyeing the

far bedroom. 'Come on, Kurt, she's your friend, ja? Be brave! Be a man for once in your

life! Talk to her!' his mind urged him to go. "okay....okay." Kurt drew a deep breath in

and held it. He let it out forcefully. "She is my friend, and she needs me. No more being

shy around her! No more being scared of who or what she will think I am. She needs

me."

In all truthfulness, Ororo terrified Kurt like nothing else. Not because she was

powerful, not because she was mystifying, or beautiful, or angry....but because of the

feelings that arose inside of him every time she was near. He could never pin-point what

these feelings truly were, but they were there, nonetheless. Torturing him, haunting him.

Half the time he pushed these feelings aside, telling himself that he felt that way simply

because she treated him normal, like a human being, and that there was no real substance

behind them. The other half of the time he hid from her, avoided her as much as humanly

possible. But he knew that was not an option now. She needed him, whether he liked it or

not.

Speaking of which....DID he like it? 'no no, stupid! Dumkoff! Focus on the

problem at hand!' he mentally scolded himself as he mounted the stairs. He finally

reached her room and knocked ever so lightly with his three fingered hand.

"GO AWAY!" came Ororo's reply through the door, a crash of thunder flowing

after her exclamation.

"um...Ororo, I just want to....uh....um....nevermind." Just as Kurt was about to

teleport away, perhaps to the kitchen for a snack, or maybe to his room to wallow in self

pity, the door to Ororo's room swung open, and the beautiful weather goddess stood at

the opposite side of the door, her ivory hair cascading down her back like a water fall.

Willowy white fabric wrapped itself around her body, a white night dress, flowing around

her hands and ankles, making her look like, like....'like an angel' Kurt thought, in awe of

her natural beauty.

"Kurt......I didn't know it was you. I'm terribly sorry I yelled. I'm just not myself

lately. Come in." She backed away from the door as Kurt stepped in, scanning the room

and stepping lightly. "Kurt...you look like a puppy who just got kicked. You need not

fear me. You know that."

Kurt cleared his throat and stood beside the bed, trailing his foot along her wine red

carpet. 'mein GOTT give me strength! She is beautiful! So beautiful. Wait! Kurt! Focus!"

Kurt thought, biting his lip. 'Out with it already!' his mind screamed.

"I was just....worried for you....or...wait....how do you say???" great! He was

even forgetting English!

"Worried ABOUT me?" Ororo volunteered, taking a stab at what he meant. She

touched his face lightly and he turned, almost afraid of her touch.

"ja, ja. That is it. Worried about you. That was....quite a storm you caused

earlier!" Kurt cocked his head and smiled. He was delighted to receive a smile back from

Ororo, who laughed lightly, and said "yes. Yes I suppose so." Her face suddenly turned

somber, and she sat on her large silky bed, and patted the space next to her. "Sit down,

Kurt." She smiled. Kurt stood stiff, like a deer in headlights. "Kurt......we're just friends.

It's ok. You can sit down here next to me. It's NOT a sin." Kurt continued to stare at her,

eyes wide, large yellow orbs staring at Ororo in a strange sort of fear. "...or you can

stand. That too." She smiled again and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"ja, I would much rather stand, I think...." He managed to mumble.

"hey Kurt? Can I talk to you?" her eyes searched his, her lips parted in a silent sob.

Kurt stood, waiting. "Listen, I just....you know, it's been three years, and sometimes....I

still....I still.....goddess, I miss her, Kurt. I miss her and if I could go back and take her

place I'd do it. I'd do it in a heatbeat." With that, her body rocked with sobs, tears spilling

down her mocha colored cheeks. She closed her eyes and let the hot tears run down her

face, not bothering to wipe them away, when suddenly, she felt them being wiped away

by some unseen force.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with a very concerned Kurt Wagner.

"there, there. You are going through a tough time, I know. But Jean would not

want you to be sad, liebchen!" he said, caressing her slender face with his tail.

"But I'm so....so ANGRY with her." Ororo found herself confessing.

"and that is why I shall tell you again my dear....many times you must rely on

faith, and not anger, to get you by. And I believe this is one of those cases."


	2. Sins of the mind

CHAP2

More writing at 1:00 am, woo-hoo! Lovely. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em comin'! I love you guys!

Kurt opened his cat-like yellow eyes as the first sunbeams of the day hit his face from the

window. He winced, his eyes adjusting to the light, and then relaxed again. It was the first

day in a week that it hadn't rained. Kurt rolled over; hoping to catch some more zzz's

when he was met with a mass of tangled ivory hair.

"Mein GOTT!" he jumped from the bed, staring down at Ororo's peaceful figure,

her chest heaving in and out evenly as she she slept. "

"WhathaveIdone?whatwillIdo?whatdoIdo?ohgottohgottohgott!!!!" Kurt jumbled his

words together and paced in circles around Ororo's room.

"Kurt?" Ororo mumbled, turning to him. Startled, Kurt replied with a....

"gah! Our father who art in heaven...."

"Kurt? Kurt what are you doing?" Ororo was sitting up now, staring at the blue

praying mass on the floor that was Kurt Wagner. He stared up at her in shock and horror.

Suddenly she burst out laughing, shaking her head, and motioning for Kurt to come over

to her. He didn't. "We didn't do anything, Kurt. Don't you remember? Last night I was

crying, and you came, and held onto me. I must've fallen asleep,

and....apparently.....you did, too. No fornication of any sort was committed here." She

continued to try and stifle laughs as Kurt continued to look on horrified.

"really?" he asked, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"really."

"really truly?"

"yes! Really truly! Now come here!" She swung her long, sturdy legs over the bed

as Kurt plopped down next to her. He again stared at her in awe of her true magnificence.

"I must look....terrible." mumbled Ororo, tossing her tangled hair behind her.

"You could bring God himself to his knees, liebchen. You are beautiful." He

commented. 'Oops! Idiot! Why would you say that?' He thought. It was too late to take it

back. She smiled uncomfortably.

"Kurt...." She started, heaving a great sigh. "You're cute. That's all I can say."

She chucked his chin and stood up, heading for her bathroom. "I gotta take a shower,

Kurt. But hey....thanks for being here for me, huh?" she winked from the bathroom door

before entering and closing it behind her. Kurt fought the urge to follow her. To take her

in his arms, and....and....Kurt fingered a bead on his rosary tucked away in his pocket,

and mumbled the beginning of a hail Mary. Though he knew not all of his feeling for her

were...dirty, impure, LUSTFULL....in fact, most were....were.....what were they?

Could he, Kurt Wagner, the incredible nightcrawler......be in love?? Is it possible that he

HAD been in love with her? All along? Either way, whether it was lust or love, he didn't

want to find out. He teleported downstairs. To his room.

"Bobby, I can't take this anymore! I can't!" Rogue drawled, in her adorable

southern accent. She stuffed another pair of underwear in her small suitcase and clipped it

shut.

"can't take WHAT?! Whatever it is, Rogue, I will help you. I will." Bobby Drake

looked into her eyes, as a crystalline tear fell from her lashes and plopped on her cheek.

She turned from him as he tried to wipe it away. "Rogue....where are you going? Really?

Where?" asked Bobby, concerned.

"I don't know, Bobby! That's the beauty of it! Maybe I'll try and find Scott.....or

try to find someone who...who has a cure for this...this sickness that I have."

"Mutation is not sickness."

"It is when you can't so much as kiss someone." Rogue stared at him

determinedly.

"Then I'll go with you!" said Bobby, smiling, as though he had some brilliant

plan all thought out.

"NO!" shouted Rogue. "This is something that needs to be done alone."

"Rogue...."

"just forget I even said anything about it, Bobby." Rogue slid her suitcase under

her bed. "just forget it. I won't go, if that's what you want." She mustered a smile, and

touched his face with her gloved hand.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Rogue."

"I know." She took him in her clothed arms, and rocked him like a child. "I

know. I won't go."

Ororo floated down the stairs as if on air, her hair strewn about her shoulders, her eyes

still red, and full of pain, but full of confidence, and pride, too.

"so...what's for breakfast, guys?" she asked amiably.

"More like lunch, now, sweetheart." Mumbled Logan, taking a puff of his cigar.

Ororo sat at the table, sighing. Kurt watched her from the corner, nibbling his toast, and

wondering what would've happened if he HAD followed Ororo into the shower. Ah well.

It was too late now. Sensing someone watching her, Ororo looked up. Kurt quickly

averted his eyes. Ororo promptly picked up her plate of pancakes and sat next to Kurt.

Kurt winced.

"I won't bite, Kurt." She said, smiling. "you just looked so lonesome over here

in this little corner."

"nein. I am fine Ororo. Thank you."

The professor wheeled into the room rubbing his head. Ever since his little brush with

death back at Stryker's lab, he hadn't been the same. Migraines were not uncommon to

him, and there were times his psychic powers seemed to leave him. Those were his worst

times, for those were the times that he was simply an old crippled man, and nothing of

wonder. Ororo rose to her feet and planted a kiss on the professor's head.

"Good morning. Do you like the sunshine today Xavier? I made it for you."

She piled his plate with pancakes and turned back to sit with Kurt. But Kurt was nowhere

to be found.

Kurt sat in his room, rocking and praying, and praying and rocking. Why was this

happening?! Why, why why? Why did he feel such...such passion when it came to her.

"Kurt?"

"yah?!!"

"Kurt it's just me, Ororo." As she came towards him, his rosary slipped

from his hands and to the floor.

"Ororo?"

"yes?" Ororo's eyes scanned him over, trying to read him.

Kurt leaned forward, pressing his indigo blue lips to her pinkish mocha ones. The warmth

of her lips enveloped him in a veil of comfort. Her eyes widened as he pulled away,

trying to take in what had just happened. Had Kurt kissed her? Kurt had kissed her! She

pressed her slender fingers to her lips.

"p-please leave. Now. Please." Kurt said, fearfully, as though shocked at what

had just happened. 'but you kissed ME!" thought Ororo. 'you're kicking me out and

YOU KISSED ME!' but instead of protesting, she left, in a state of shock. When she was

gone, Kurt yanked a brown pleather suitcase from under his bed.

"I'm sorry, my friends" he said to himself, as though the rest of the x-men could

hear him. He began to pack what little possessions he owned when he noticed a sharp

object on top of his dresser. Calling to him like a Siren. He seemed to lose all control as

he took up the object in his pronged hand, and went to work. When he was done, a new

wound, soon to be a new scar, was etched deeply in his skin on his collar bone. Another

scar for another sin. It was the shape of a thunderbolt. A storm. His greatest sin thus far.


	3. Angel of Mercy

Chap 3

Cut me some slack today....I feel not-so-good. PS I decided to put lines in here to show a scene change. Just letting you all know.

"PROFESSOR!!!! PROFESSOR!!!!" Bobby's voice rang through the halls of the

school.

"Bobby? Bobby, what is it??" Ororo caught Bobby with her arm as he ran through

the halls.

"it's Rogue!!!! She's gone! She's gone!" He panted, tears welling in his eyes.

"okay. Okay. Come on, we'll get the professor." Together they pranced down the

hall until they reached the professor's office. He sat, rubbing his temples tentatively.

"Professor—"

"Rogue's gone, I know. As is Kurt." Xavier looked up with pain in his eyes.

"what? Kurt??? Since when is Kurt gone??" Asked Bobby, shocked.

"yeah, when did that happen?" Ororo added, furrowing her brow. "Terrific."

"find them, professor." Bobby leaned across the desk and stared Xavier directly in

his clear blue eyes. "find them now, professor! FIND THEM!!!!" Ororo caught Bobby in

the crook of her arm once more when he lunged at the professor like a cat. The Professor

didn't budge. He didn't so much as blink reflexively.

"violence doesn't solve anything HERE, Bobby." Scolded Ororo, releasing him.

"Ororo....Bobby....I can't find them. I've been on cerebro, I've been racking my

brain. My god, I'm losing my powers." Confessed the professor, with tears in his eyes,

and sorrow in his heart.

"maybe you just need to TRY harder!" bobby snarled.

"Bobby, you KNOW what could happen if he tried too hard. I thought that you

learned that lesson a few years ago." Chided Ororo, touching his shoulder. Bobby

yanked his shoulder from her and turned on his heel. "bobby, you'd better not leave this

mansion! Do you understand me???" Storm Called after him. He turned with something

storm had never truly seen in his eyes....ever. Darkness. With that, he stormed out of the

office.

"I'll have Logan keep an eye on him. He's not going anywhere, Ororo." Said the

professor, tears still filling his eyes.

"yes, professor."

"Ororo....I need you to bring them back. Please. You're the only remaining

member of my...'x-men' that knows how to operate the x-jet."

"ok. Ok." Storm nodded vigorously and floated out of the room, grabbing the jet's

keys as she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt Wagner lit a candle and kneeled on the floor, staring into the flickering

flame. It danced about and cast shadows on the walls, eerie, un-familiar shadows that

seemed to enclose the blue furry mutant in their darkness, and macabre eternity.

"here is where I will stay....she will never find me here." He mumbled to

himself. "from now on, I am dedicating my life to god, my father in heaven. He will look

down and protect me as I will serve him." He touched a small scab on his neck, still

healing from the night before.

"you are part of me now, and I will never forget you." He said to what seemed

like the sky. A tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a streak of dark wetness in his fur. He

curled up on the dusty church floor, and cried himself to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurt!!!" Ororo screamed in pain. She reached for his hand. "Kurt, hold me!

Hold me!" she sobbed uncontrollably. Kurt approached her shaking body and lightly put

a hand on her chest. "what's wrong with me??? What....oh god, it hurts!!!" said Ororo "it

hurts....." Kurt removed his hand from her chest, noticing that his hand was covered in a

sticky crimson substance. It smelled of Copper, or Iron. It was blood. A large gaping hole

seemed to cave in Ororo's entire chest cavity. "Goddess...." Said Storm, calming a bit,

her eyes glazing over. "When the professor said that he had that...premonition that death

would take someone in the mansion once more, who knew it would be.......me?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kurt woke up in a cold sweat,

glancing around the old church. "Mein gott. It was only a dream. A TERRIBLE dream!!"

He checked his hands over for any trace of blood. There was none. He looked up at the

statue of the Virgin Mary when his heart just about stopped. From the statue's left eye

came a single drop of blood. Running down it's smooth stone cheek, leaving a crimson

trail. "Ororo! I have to see her! Ororo!" he exclaimed, his head spinning. Suddenly a

voice came from the shadows.

"hey!" it said "what are you DOING here???"

Kurt turned to see a man standing in the shadows, his shoulders hunched, and his

reverend coat dusty.

"I am sorry, father. I needed guidance...." Kurt mumbled an apology,

glancing back at the statue of Mary. His eyes widened. The drop of blood that was

previously running from the eye of the statue was gone, as was any trace of it.

"It's okay, Kurt! I was just.....shocked to see you, I guess." The man stepped

from the shadows, flipping the bottom of his coat behind him. Kurt backed up in utter

shock, and a strange sort of terror.

"Scott! Scott Summers! Hoo boy." Kurt stumbled dizzily. Scott caught him

under his arms and helped him to his feet. Kurt studied the man. It WAS Scott. He was

different. His hair was longer, and he now had a scruffy beard. He looked worn and

weary. But it WAS Scott nonetheless. "when did you become a....a...."

"A man of god?" Scott finished Kurt's question. "as soon as I left. I figure

that if I don't have Jean to love....I've gotta love someone, right? And why not someone

who loves me back? God. Either that, or I'm trying to make nice with the maker in

hope's he'll bring Jean back to me." Scott motioned for Kurt to follow him and

descended the stairs to the basement. In the basement, a couch and tv stood in the middle

of the room, and a small kitchenette was behind them.

"hungry?" asked Scott, getting down some bread and peanut butter and jelly

from his cupboard.

"ja. Starving." Kurt's eyes lit up at the sight of the food. Who cared if it

was just PB&J sandwiches??? Food was food! He devoured three quickly.

"so...how's Storm?" asked Scott, turning to Kurt.

"I do not know. I do not normally talk to her. Why would you ask?" Kurt

growled defensively.

"oh....I just always sensed a connection between you two. It's too bad you

guys never got together. You guys deserve to be happy."

"but so do you." Kurt stared at him still on the defense. Scott winced. "I'm

sorry, Scott, I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings." Kurt's eyes softened.

"you're in love with her, aren't you?" Scott grinned sadly. Partially

jealous, partially happy for Kurt and Ororo. Kurt sighed and said nothing.

"Kurt, if you love her, then why are you here?" asked Scott seriously.

"she would never want a thing like me anyway. Look at me, I'm hideous,

I'm....I'm a demon." Kurt picked up his tail and rubbed it thoughtfully.

"did she say that?" asked Scott.

"n...nien."

"well then how do you know?" asked Scott, looking into his eyes. Of

course, Kurt could not see his intense gaze behind his ruby colored glasses. Kurt sat up

and took the dishes to the sink, they landed with a clatter.

"Scott....please....let me stay here, only for a few days." Pleaded Kurt.

Scott nodded and left the room. Mass was starting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"blip blip blip blip:..... the tracker on the x-jet suddenly went off, causing Storm to jump.

The signal seemed to be coming from the mountains, quite a few miles from the mansion.

Who would have a tracker? Especially way out in the mountains. Not Kurt, that's for

sure. He seemed to pack only what he thought he needed, and a tracker wasn't on his list.

Rogue? No. no, she left in a hurry. So who?

"huh." Ororo heaved a sigh and turned her x-jet towards the mountains from

which the signal was coming from. A mere two hours later, they were in her sight. But

there was nothing around! She descended in the jet, and landed it in the thick underbrush

of the forest. She scanned the area. A few run-down houses stood, lantern lights

flickering from their porches. A large, VERY old church stood directly in front of her.

She glanced through the houses' filthy windows, looking for someone she might

recognize. She shrugged in confusion. There was only one piece of architecture she

hadn't glanced through. She mounted the steps to the church, her heart thumping. 'calm

down, Ororo.....nothing to be nervous about....' She mentally told herself. Before she

could knock, a cloaked figure answered the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE????" both said in unison.

Suddenly Ororo lunged forward, and hugged the figure tightly.

"Kurt. My goddess. Are you okay? I was SO worried!" she asked him, touching his cheek. He did

not push her away.

"How did you find me??" asked Kurt.

"the tracker. Didn't you set it off?" she asked inquisitively.

"nein! I did not! Oh......" Kurt stopped as he came to the realization of whom it

was that set off the tracker. "Scott!" he said, smiling.

"Scott?" Ororo asked.

"yes! Yes Scott! He's here! Come!" He grabbed Ororo by her arm and led her into

the church. Scott was not in the main hallway...nor the balcony, the pulpit....."he must

be downstairs!" said Kurt, yanking Ororo down the stairs to the basement. To his

astonishment, Scott was not there either. It almost looked like he never HAD been. All

the

dishes were in the cupboards, none in the sink. The bed was perfectly folded, and the tv

covered in dust.

"he was here....he was!" exclaimed Kurt.

"ok, Kurt."

"he was!"

"Kurt...I believe you. I believe you." She said, staring into his eyes. She touched

his face, stroking his fur. "let's take a walk, huh?" she offered him her hand, and together

they walked outside into the night air, Kurt temporarily forgetting what he had said

earlier, about only dedicating his life to god..... Kurt squeezed her hand tighter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott smiled as he watched the two walk out of the church and into the night.

"won't be needing this anymore." He said to himself, throwing the tracker into the

mud. "guess my work's done." He got up from his perch on a log and placed his black

fedora like hat on

his head. Adjusting his white revered collar, he walked the opposite way into the

darkness, whistling.


	4. The Unforgiven

CHAP 4 again, written while I'm sick, so cut me a little slack. I might go back and clean these chapters up, later.

"Kurt, let's talk." Ororo said, sitting on a log and patting the moss next to her.

Kurt sat next to her. He noticed his leg touched hers and it sent a hot flash through his

entire body. "Kurt I want to talk to you about...that kiss. I know that's why you left. But

Kurt, it's not a sin, it never was and never will be! Since when is friendship a sin?" she

brushed his blue/black hair away from his eyes.

"since I started....feeling things." Kurt replied, eyes downcast.

"Listen, Kurt. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I need you now, more than

ever! I mean.....I never told anyone this, but I think it was my fault Jean died. I should

have been the one out there parting the water, not her. I could've done it." She confessed,

taking her hand from his leg and wringing it with her other.

"no, liebchen. You did all you could do. It was her decision that cost her her

life.....not YOU. Never you." Kurt looked up at her and inched closer to her, taking in

her scent. She smelled of fresh dew and wildflowers. It was intoxicating. "She wouldn't

let ANY of us use our powers, remember? I couldn't teleport out to get her, just as you

couldn't split the water." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face until her gaze

matched his. "I sense such anger in you. I always have, Ororo. Why is that?" he asked,

curiously.

"Because I need it. It keeps me from losing my mind." She replied.

"Someone so beautiful should not be so angry." Kurt smiled. Ororo jolted at

Kurt's words. He had said them to her before, eons ago, it seemed. She had never

forgotten them. She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "mein gott.....Ororo...."Kurt

breathed, his lips only inches from hers. "You make me....not want to care if the lord

forgives me for my sins or not."

"I supposed that makes us BOTH the unforgiven, hmm? I can't forgive myself,

and neither can you. Why should we pretend any more? I'll admit it! I blame myself for

Jean's death!" she threw her hands in the air and a few rain drops fell to Kurt's forehead.

He did not wipe them away. He embraced them.

"I suppose it's my turn for an admission, ja?" asked Kurt. Ororo glanced over at

him curiously. Slowly and cautiously, he placed his hand on the back of her head,

becoming entangled with her mass of pearl colored hair. Hungry for her, but afraid of her

at the same time, he slowly brought her face towards his until their lips touched. His lips

were warmer than Storm expected, especially since the night air was so chilly. More

drops of rain hit their faces and bodies as their kisses, their embrace became more

passionate. They became entangled with each other, wet from rain. Ororo's body

glistened with raindrops, and she seemed to have a glow around her. When she pulled

away, Kurt noticed this aura around her. She was no mere woman. She was a goddess.

His goddess?

"My admission is that I am in love with you, Ororo Munroe. I have been for some

time. I'm sorry." Kurt slicked his wet hair back.

"sorry for what?" panted Ororo, taking him into her arms. She kissed him again, a

fiery kiss that reached all the way to Kurt's soul, lighting it on fire. He placed his hands

on her sides and wrapped his long tail around her waist. Together they fell to the soft,

wet, mossy ground. Peeling his shirt off carefully, and kissing his neck, Ororo suddenly

tasted blood. She pulled away quickly and touched his neck where she had been kissing

him. Her slender hands ran over something rough. She removed her hand from his neck

and looked at her fingers. Blood ran down them.

"what IS this?" she asked, fingering the wound once more. It was then that she

realized what it was. Another scar for another sin. In the shape of a lightening bolt.

"I-I-I'm sorry! This is embarrassing, I did not mean to....uh....bleed. It was

accident! I just had a little cut and it must've opened! I-I-I'm so sorry!!!" stammered Kurt

hurriedly, with tears of embarrassment in his eyes.

"It's not THAT, Kurt." Said Ororo sullenly, standing and throwing Kurt's shirt

towards him.

"then what is wrong???" Kurt looked up at her with concern. He hadn't realized

that she had seen the shape of the scar, and that she knew what it represented. In fact, he

had forgotten about the carving in his skin until it had begun to bleed just a few minutes

ago.

"nothing. I'm taking you back to the mansion." Ororo began to walk to the jet,

Kurt lingering behind her. "Kurt....." she said, turning to face him. "I'm sorry. I won't

bother you any more." Tears spilled down her cheeks, but the rain concealed them. A

large streak of lightening bolted across the sky and then faded away as they ascended the

stairs to the x-jet and soon took off into the sky, not another word spoken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE UNFORGIVEN 2 by Metallica

Lay beside me  
Tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear  
To make my demons run  
The door is locked now  
But it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me  
Then I can understand the you  
  
Lay beside me  
Under wicked sky  
The black of day  
Dark of night  
We share this paralyze  
The door cracks open  
But there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still  
But there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining  
  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn to stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?  
  
Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?  
  
Come lay beside me  
This won't hurt, I swear  
She loves me not  
She loves me still  
But she'll never love again  
She lay beside me  
But she'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there  
  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn to stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?  
  
Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?  
  
Lay beside me  
Tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are your eyes  
But now I see the sun  
Now I see the sun  
Yes, now I see it  
  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn to stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?  
  
Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
So sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits  
The one who waits for you  
  
Oh  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn to stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?  
So I dub thee unforgiven  
  
Oh, what I've felt  
Oh, what I've known  
I take this key  
And I bury it in you  
Because you're unforgiven too  
  
Never free  
Never me  
'cause you're unforgiven too  
Oh


End file.
